The Idea From Mira AKA GaLu Week 2017
by Frozen Silver Moonlight
Summary: Mira decided to be cupid for two of her fellow Fairies. Honestly, she was only lending them a helping hand. They would thank her for her brilliance once they were together! All she needed was seven days for Lucy and Gajeel to see that they were love! "It's my pleasure to announce GaLu week 2017!"
1. Chapter 1

Mirajane Strauss was annoyed.

The other members of the Fairy Tail guild could tell that much by the way her eyes would narrow slightly and how her full lips flickered between a frown and scowl. The usual smile on her smile on her lovely face was gone and her blue eyes resembled cold fire waiting to burn someone on contact. They could also hear mumbling under her breath. Yes, something was definitely making the Take-Over Mage's mood a very sour one toady. So the other guild members decided to avoid her for the time being today. No one wanted to focus her angry onto themselves.

And no one wanted to ask her what was bothering her.

Mira knew the others were going to be avoiding her. Normally, her bar would have been surrounded by people during this point in the day, but it was empty saved herself. She understood why they were going to evade her today. It didn't bother her too much, especially since she had other pressing matters to attend to. Her eyes roved over the guild hall in one quick motion as they landed on her targets.

She had been watching them for a very long time, since the two decided to try to get over their differences. Everyone knew that the two mages were still tense and jumpy around the other. It was affecting the vibe in the Fairy Tail guild and it seemed like the two mages were aware of it. The two mages just did nothing to change that. The two had been avoiding the issue between themselves for quite some time. They were wary of each other and one was still deathly afraid of the other to the point that they couldn't be in the same room with one another. It had become apparent that someone needed to intervene. Master Makarov needed to do something to help them heal.

Mira had agreed.

She had been there when Master Makarov and First Master Mavis had called the two into the office and had a much awaited discussion with them. It had been short and straight to the point. It was a conversation that left the two mages feeling awkward and lowering their head down so they would avoid looking at one another. They said nothing, only nodding their head in agreement. The white haired woman could recall perfectly how pleased the two Masters had been when they sated they would comply with his suggestion. The two Mage's were going to be sent on a special job just for them. Of, course there had been some opposition from opposing third parties, but they had been quickly silenced by her and Master.

The plan seemed to have worked like a charm.

When they had returned Lucy Heartfilia and Gajeel Redfox were getting along better. No longer were they actively avoiding each other and they were able to actually hold a decent conversation and eye contact now. It was not like their previous relationship at all and it showed that even they could put their painful encounter with one another behind them. They were actually friends now, good friends much to the surprised of the other Fairy Tail Mages of the guild. No one had really believed that Lucy and Gajeel would be able to become friendly with one another. Still, they had the living proof right in front of them. Mira was happy for the both of them. She didn't want them to suffer anymore than they needed too. She was glad that their friendship was growing every day, but she felt that there was something else amiss.

There was something simmering on the surface of their friendship.

She couldn't quite put her finger on it.

So she decided to observe them.

Of course, she didn't tell them that she was doing so. She kept that to herself, thus they had no clue about what she had been doing. Well, she had a feeling that the Iron Dragon Slayer knew she was watching them. He was rather perceptive after all. The grouchy man never told her anything or gave any indication that he knew of her actions. Well, it was not like she was posing a threat to the Iron Dragon Slayer or the Celestial Mage. All she did was silently watch them whenever they were around. Okay, she also kept a journal of all the notable interactions she had witness between the two of them. She needed some sort of notes in order for her to figure out what was going on.

And her hard, meticulous watching had proven to be successful.

She had figure out what was going on between the two of them. Naturally, Gajeel and Lucy didn't seem to have any idea of what was going on between them. She saw the one thing that the two mages were too blind to see. Lucy and Gajeel had strong, romantic feelings for one another. It was a plain as day to her. So why couldn't the two see it too? Did they just choose not to see it?

Or maybe, at some subconscious level they did realize it. There were plenty of glances and pink faces to be some sort of clue. It did look like they were dodging around the subject. Perhaps there was some hidden meaning in their small touches and whispering words. If they did know then Mira couldn't understand why they weren't taking the would they avoid it?

And by Mavis, the way Lucy and Gajeel stared at one another was enough to make Mira feel shivers from the intensity of it. Mavis, she couldn't wait until Laxus and Bickslow came back from their job so she could release the pent up tension she had. Ah, but that was beside the point. Her sexual urges could wait until she solved the important matter at hand. That was trying to get Lucy and Gajeel to get over this whole friend business and cross into the territory of being a couple. She was going to guide them into the realm of dating.

It was her sworn duty as the residential mother figure to help them find happiness.

And she was determined to accomplish that in anyways necessary.

With that in mind her scheming mind began to produce various plans to get to her end goal. She briefly wondered if she should involve anyone else in her plot, but she quickly tossed that idea aside. She didn't need any outside interference blotching up her plan. So she decided to keep her plans to herself. Besides, only she would be able to accomplish the coupling of Gajeel and Lucy. She was an expert in human interaction and in romance. Her mind became giddy with images of the Iron Dragon Slayer and the Celestial Mage dating she began to decide potential plans to use.

It had taken her a mere three days to come with a full proof plan.

And it was one she was sure would work in her favor.

"Oh, this has to be the plan I have ever devised! I may have outdone myself this time around." She cackled like a typical villain would laugh when coming up with a drastically plan. She stared down at the piece of paper in her hand and grinned. "There is no way they could refuse something this tempting!"

Now she just needed to put her plan into action.

"Gajeel and Lucy won't know what had hit them!"

Yes, Monday would be the beginning of a beautiful romance.

* * *

Be on the lookout for an announcement form Mira! It's going to be about GaLu(Gajeel Redfox/Lucy Heartfilia) week. The week and prompts will be officially announce on Feb. 6, 2017!


	2. Here comes GaLu week 2017

Welcome to GaLu Week 2017!(A.K.A Mira is blackmailing Lucy and Gajeel!) Mira's brilliant idea was to blackmail the Iron Dragon Slayer and the Celestial Mage. And they can't refuse because she has big juicy dirt on both of them. Unable to refuse they have to do something Mira asks of them and that is GaLu Week 2017. It will run from **Feb.20th—Feb 26th!**

In order to escape with their secrets intact Lucy and Gajeel have to complete the following list:

1\. Clothes Swap or Fashionista (Feb.20)

2\. Vacation(Feb.21)

3\. Festival(Feb.22)

4\. Flowers(Feb.23)

5\. Kiss(Feb.24)

6\. New Year(Feb.25)

7\. Valentines(Feb. 26)

You have from today till the Feb 19th to get your creative juices flowing and try to come with scenarios for the following prompts! And on Feb. 20th GaLu Week officially begins!

And remember Mira is watching so there is no escape!

Have fun guys!


End file.
